zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magic Meter
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess I've found a beta image of magic in twilight princess. Wolf man 12:44, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Care to link it? (Please don't upload unless it's 100% real.) --AuronKaizer 12:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::I found it in a book and have scanned it. (The book is "Guinness world Records: Gamer's Edition 2008) Wolf man 13:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :I doubt a professional publication like Guiness would use a fake picture (you remember that Ocarina of Time/Triforce fake debacle?) so go ahead and upload it if you like. --AuronKaizer 13:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Here is the image, Could someone please see if its real? Wolf man 13:27, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Looks good to me. That's a pretty good scan job there by the way! --AuronKaizer 13:46, 28 July 2008 (UTC) http://www.zelda.com/universe/game/twilightprincess/ All the pictures on the site have magic in them Wolf man 08:44, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Should this have a TP nav or this is not count since it doesnt have an apperance? Oni Link 20:27, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, seriously? --AuronKaizer ''' 23:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah seriously. Im not sure what the policy is on beta stuff but th only other parallel I can think of is the sword beam in Ocarina of Time, which does have a Nav but isnte listed in the info box. So either this page should get a TP Nav or that one should lose its OoT Nav. Oni Link 20:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Figure it out, smart guy. --AuronKaizer ' 20:02, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Magic itself I've seen that the word "Magic" redirects to Magic Meter. Is there any chance we could create an article for magic itself? You know, what magic is to the world of Hyrule?Leader Vladimir (talk) :Hmm. I'm sure we ''could make such an article, talking about the ways/extent to which various characters and races use magic, but I'm not sure we'd be able to say much worthwhile. I'm worried that it would end up being a long, mushy article with limited use. Magic itself is not as well defined and talked about as in some things (FFVI, Chrono Trigger, etc.). It has no origin or defining characteristics, and is often mixed in almost at random with non-magic societies with no particular weight being given to its existence. For example, Hylians often appear to be operating with a primarily magic free society, but have magical potions/items/songs pop up here and there, and no one finds them unusual. In Termina, magic is almost completely unmentioned by the various races, yet there is a Great Fairy right there in Clock Town and the Deku Scrubs are all like "Huh, you can shapeshift. That's unusual, but not mind blowing or anything". It's hard to say who uses magic to what extent. There's also a lot of times where one would think magic is involved but can't prove it. Are Dragons magical? Deku Babas? Stone Tower? The Maku Tree? Take home point: Magic is not defined in Zelda as something that is a significant or distinctive thing. It's kind of unclear to what extent people in Zelda use magic and where they get it from. Because it's so mushy and all over the place, I'm worried that in a "Magic" page we would have nothing to say about magic itself, and the page would just end up a huge list of known uses/users of Magic. Can anyone think of what to say about magic other than lists? ::I say the best bet is to create a disambig page and link to Magic Meter, Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, Nayru's Love, and other things that use magic (I know there's more, I'm just in a rush since I have to do something right now). And as much as I hate to slap that because I know it's you FD, I have to so people don't think it's not you and just some random ip ripping someone's sig. --'BassJapas' 02:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :::We can't be sure what is "magic" and what isn't. Jazzi's idea seems like a good one, though. --AuronKaizer ' 14:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::A disambig with everything/everyone that ''used magic would be enormously long, and there are many times we don't know if magic is involved or not, even if you limit it Link's items. Now if we did a disambig for things that are magic in and of themselves as opposed to physical items that use magic, that would be more straightforward. The kinds of things that "are" magic would be the Magic Meter, Zelda II spells, possibly the OoT spells (they're represented by a crystal but I don't know that their supposed to actually be crystals).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 23:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Infobox As McGillivray just pointed out, this page could use an infobox. Something like this: The thing I want to ask about is what kind of box to make it. The only thing that will probably effect is the color. I'd say use Item, Skill, or Spell. None of them are technically right, but we need to pick something, or else we'd have to make a new "miscellaneous" infobox or leave it noticeably absent, with a disemboxed pic hanging there. I'd go with item, since the Meter itself is more of a thing then an ability, and we tend to use "item" quite generally on ZP as far as categories and things. Magic in general could be considered a skill, but this is about the meter. And spell doesn't quite work as it's not always channeled into "spells" per say (it's often more of a magical item then a spell).--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:26, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking of item when I brought it up. I just figured someone forgot to place it and didn't know which one would be suitable. Anyways, the item infobox seems to work, but I'd think the skill one could be used as well. - McGillivray227 03:50, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It might be useful to have a miscellaneous info box though since this isn't the only article with such a problem. Theres also several articles that have infoboxes that don't really fit such as the newly made Jinx article which I wouldn't describe as a skill or the Bot Pillar article which I wouldn't call an enemy Oni Link 10:04, March 19, 2011 (UTC) This one looks good to me. Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:30, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It seems somewhat awkward to me to use an infobox on this page. It doesn't exist as an item within the confines of the game itself, and classifying to it as such is sort of leaning on and/or breaking the fourth wall in my opinion. Though there are some... irregular uses of this infobox, I don't believe infoboxes should be added where they may be out of place just for the sake of putting an infobox there. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) regarding a link to the past link actually starts with the magic meter but it is empty.(in both versions) it also doesnt fill up when link gets the lap in the super nintendo version. it do however fill up when link gets the lamp in the gameboy advance version. therefore the article should be more specific on what version have what.